


Distortion

by gilligankane



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Push-ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distortion

Brooke’s arms don’t just look that way, Sam knows. She also knows that Brooke has to be doing  _something_ , anything to get them to look that way – as if the blond is flexing without really moving.

Thinking about Brooke doing push-ups, and  _seeing_  Brooke doing push-ups are two very different things.

In Sam’s head, it was just a couple of push-ups and Brooke called it a day.

In Sam’s reality, there is sweat, heavy pulsing workout music,  _sweat_ , and enough skin to fuel her daydreams for the next month.

Reality is so much better than she imagined it to be.


End file.
